Bébé Severide
by HogwartsPrincess11587
Summary: Ceci est la suite de "Un nouveau départ" qui suit la vie de Kelly, Erin et leur nouveau bébé Shay. Erin Lindsay et Kelly Severide sont tous deux très dévoués à leur travail et à l'autre. Maintenant, ils ont un bébé Shay qui s' insére dans l'équation, comment vont-ils gérer les luttes de la parentalité, tout en maintenant leur carrière? Complètement et totalement Linseride!
1. Chapter 1

Translated by blackwidow90legolas88

Bébé Severide

Partie 1 :

Shay était déjà vieille d'une semaine et Erin se demandait comment le temps a passé si vite. Ensemble, Erin et Kelly avaient mis en pratique toutes les compétences qu'ils avaient lues à ce sujet au cours des derniers mois. Alors qu'elle était mal à l'aise, au mieux, Erin avait obtenu le coup de l'allaitement maternel. Shay se développait lentement mais sûrement qui a fourni la preuve Erin le nécessaire pour persévérer. Kelly était devenu le maître de l'heure du bain, ses grandes mains tenaient Shay en toute sécurité, même quand elles étaient savonneuses et glissantes. Le travail d'équipe est essentiel, ensemble, ils ont réussi à répondre à tous les besoins de Shay et obtenir un sommeil suffisant. Kelly avait seulement une quinzaine de jours de congé ainsi dans la deuxième semaine, il a essayé autant que possible d'être avec Shay. Ce ne fut pas une tâche particulièrement exigeante, elle dormait la plupart de la journée. Ils ont appris de beaucoup les uns des autres comme ils le faisaient à propos étant parents et ils s'étaient jamais sentis plus connecté. Kelly ne voulait pas retourner au travail, mais il ne manquait pas grand-chose. Comme Shay a commencé à rester éveillé pendant des périodes plus longues Erin a appris à utiliser le porte-bébé. Bientôt, elle était capable de tout faire, y compris les visites à la caserne 51 avec Shay attachée en toute sécurité sur sa poitrine. Erin avait été assez intelligent pour stocker les couches, les lingettes et un changement de vêtements à la fois la caserne des pompiers et au district pour qu'elle n'ait même pas eu à prendre un sac quand elle sortait. Kelly est arrivé à la maison après son quatrième quart arrière pour trouver à la fois Erin et Shay frustrées. Son passage avait été mouvementé avec deux incendies de maison et une extraction compliquée suite à un accident de voiture, il ne se sentait pas à calmer un bébé hurlant.

"Comment était ta journée?" Erin a demandé essayant de parler au-dessus du bruit de Shay.

"Long" Kelly a répondu en prenant Shay des bras d'Erin, il savait qu'elle avait probablement déjà tout essayé, mais il avait besoin que les cris s'arrête.

«Je ne sais pas ce qui cloche avec elle" dit-elle en regardant attentivement Shay, il ne semble pas avoir d'importance comment elle a eu lieu.

«Elle va se fatiguer finalement" Il a dit, espérons en frottant doucement le dos de Shay.

«Il a été fait une heure" Elle a commenté.

«As-tu mangé? Je vais prendre soin d'elle pendant un certain temps" répondit-il.

"Ouais, je vais aller prendre une douche" Erin dit bien qu'elle se sentait mal de le faire s'occuper d'un bébé hurlant après un quart de 24 heures. Erin savait dès qu'elle sortit de la douche que rien n'avait changé, Shay pleurait toujours et Kelly avait l'air épuisé.

«Faut-il appeler un médecin?" Il a demandé, comme elle sortit de la salle de bains.

«Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quelque chose de mal avec elle, elle est nourrie et elle n'a pas de température" Erin a répondu en essayant de se convaincre que d'appeler un médecin serait une réaction excessive. Les bébés pleurent, c'est un fait de la vie et ils avaient juste eu la chance d'avoir évité cela auparavant.

«D'accord», a déclaré Kelly avec un bâillement.

«Je vais l'emmener faire un tour, voir si cela aide" Erin dit en prenant Shay des bras de Kelly.  
«Je vais venir" Il se porte volontaire.

"Non, tu as été au travail toute la journée" Elle a rappelé à Kelly, il avait eu des bâillements il y a quelques secondes donc il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il pourrait affirmer qu'il n'était pas fatigué.

«Tu as été à la maison avec elle toute la journée» Il a répliqué.

"Peu importe" Erin concédé, elle avait ses clés et était derrière la porte avant qu'il n'ait bougé. Elle a fait le tour avec Shay jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par s'endormir alors elle était particulièrement prudente lors de la prise de sa fille de la voiture. Ils l'ont fait entré dans l'appartement sans bruit, mais dès que Erin a essayé de la mettre dans son berceau, elle a commencé à pleurer. Erin la souleva et l'a emmenée dans le salon en espérant que Kelly obtiendrait un peu de sommeil. Elle nourrissait Shay jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en dormisse à nouveau, puis somnolait sur le canapé pendant quelques heures. Il était minuit quand Shay a décidé qu'elle avait assez dormi et s'est réveillée prête à jouer. Erin a essayé de tenir son attention, mais elle luttait pour ne pas somnoler. Lorsque Shay a commencé à crier à nouveau Kelly a émergé de la chambre à coucher et a chargé Erin d'obtenir un peu de sommeil.

«Je voudrais que vous puissiez me dire ce qui ne va pas" Kelly a chuchoté à Shay, elle cessa à mi cri et leva les yeux vers lui avec des yeux bleus lumineux appariement. Comme si quoi elle avait essayé de faire passer a finalement compris elle avait l'air pensive pendant quelques instants puis a commencé à pleurer. Avec un soupir frustré Kelly a commencé à la bercer doucement. Erin a repris à nouveau une heure plus tard. Ils ont continué à se relayer toute la nuit, à un moment Shay a dormi pendant une heure entière mais sinon passa la nuit à pleurer. A l'aube, son cri était un halètement grinçants, sa gorge trop douloureuse pour quelque chose de plus.

«Je me sens aussi mal que toi regarde" Erin a ri quand Kelly roula pour lui faire face.

"Pareil" Il grogna enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller.

«Je dois aller au groupe de mères à dix heures" Elle a dit misérablement.  
"Tu n'est pas obligée d'y aller" Il a suggéré.  
«Je dit à Lara que je viendrais, elle veut rencontrer Shay" Erin a expliqué en regrettant comment impatiente qu'elle avait été en acceptant d'aller.  
«Appelle-la, elle va comprendre" Il marmonna, il avait raison. Il y avait une sortie facile, mais elle se sentait déjà comme une mère terrible et n'allait pas appeler Lara et le prouver.

"Non, je irai" Erin dit remettant Dites à Kelly, elle s'est finalement calme. "Si nous la laissons dormir toute la journée, nous devrons tout faire à nouveau ce soir» Elle a ajouté, Kelly s'assit rapidement et a commencé à parler à Shay. Une fois qu'Erin fut habillée, elle a fait le petit déjeuner, Shay fut frustrante étant bien maintenant le soleil était levé.

«Je vais retourner au lit" Kelly a dit une fois qu'il avait terminé son toast.

"Okay" dit Erin en mettant Shay dans le porte-bébé avant de faire un peu de lessive et le nettoyage de l'appartement en général. Elle a quitté à neuf heures et demie en sachant qu'elle aurait besoin du temps supplémentaire pour trouver le café branché. Il est avéré que trouver le café était la partie facile, il était un espace de voiture qui a pris la plupart du temps supplémentaire qu'elle avait prévu. Lara était très heureux de rencontrer enfin Shay et était désolé qu'elle n'ait pas eu le temps plus tôt. Willow avait grandi et avait presque deux fois la taille que Shay avait. Elles ont parlé ensemble, puis ont rejoint le reste du groupe. Erin n'a pas été empressé avec cohérence des fonctions corporelles de Shay et la façon dont certains des autres mères avaient, mais a essayé de participer à la discussion de toute façon. Elle était heureuse de savoir qu'elle était pas seul, toutes les autres mamans semblaient attendre sans fin qu'ils cessent pleurer et étaient jaloux que Shay n' était généralement pas comme ça. Erin laissa Shay dormir dans la voiture sur le chemin du retour, puis elle l'a passée à Kelly pour une sieste de l'après-midi. Kelly lui tendit un bébé affamé après avoir dormi quelques heures, puis elle l' a rejoint au lit jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Kelly a fait le dîner et a donné à Shay un bain laissant le temps Erin de plier et de ranger le linge propre. Ils dormaient mieux que ce qu'ils avaient depuis Shay était arrivé, elle ne se réveilla qu'une fois pour manger, puis est allé tout droit dormir.

Erin n'avait jamais vraiment considéré combien de temps exactement elle allait prendre de congé. Elle avait été en visite avec Shay au moins une fois par semaine au cours des derniers mois et avait même été appelé pour aider sur un cas particulièrement difficile. Elle avait commencé à essayer de revenir à son niveau d'avant la grossesse en se remettant en forme dès la semaine que Shay était née. Rien de majeur juste prendre Shay pour des promenades dans le parc ou autour des magasins. Elle a progressé de marche à la course et puis finalement à la course. Avec Shay maintenant âgé de trois mois, elle fut de nouveau en mesure d'exécuter cinq miles. Erin n'a pas mentionné son retour au travail, elle était certaine que Kelly voudrait qu'elle reste à la maison un peu plus longtemps. Avec elle coincée à la maison il pouvait attendre à recevoir des visites quotidiennes de ses deux belles dames. Il se plaisait à voir sa fille. Shay le reconnut immédiatement et sourit chaque fois qu'elle entendait sa voix. Il aimait passer du temps avec elle comme elle se tortilla et s'étira pour essayer de comprendre la façon de coordonner ses membres. Erin aimait les regarder passer du temps ensemble et savait que ce sont les petits moments comme ceux-ci qu'elle manquerait si elle retournait au travail. Pas vraiment sûr comment manipuler ses sentiments contradictoires qu'elle a décidé de parler avec Hank. Elle a planifié sa visite pour la fin de l'après-midi en espérant qu'ils auraient terminé pour la journée. Erin avait raison, l'équipe avait été congédié et tout ce qui reste étaient Olinsky et Voight, tous les deux assis à leur bureau de travail loin.

"Hey, que fais-tu ici si tard?" Hank demanda surpris de la voir.

"Je voulais juste passer et courir avant de passer" Elle a répondu en prenant un siège, Shay était profondément endormi dans le porte-bébé sur sa poitrine.

"Bien sûr, quel est-il?" Il a demandé en fermant le dossier qu'il avait lu.

«Je juste besoin de parler à quelqu'un, de venir au travail, vous êtes mon patron donc je pensais que c'était un bon endroit pour commencer" Elle a expliqué, il était tellement plus que juste son patron.

"Tu veux déjà revenir?" Il a demandé un peu surpris, il savait qu'elle aurait du mal à rester à l'écart, mais en même temps, elle semblait vraiment prendre plaisir à la maternité.

"Je pense que oui, je ne suis pas sûr" Erin dit en espérant qu'il lui disse ce qu'elle voulait entendre, bien que son retour au travail ne ferait pas d'elle une mauvaise maman.

"Pourquoi voulez-vous revenir?" Il a demandé, si elle ne travaillait pas pour les bonnes raisons elle était inutile de lui et le reste de l'unité.

«J'aime Shay et chaque petit sourire rend ma journée, mais je regarde cette ville et maintenant plus que jamais, je veux que ce soit un endroit sûr. Je veux mettre de côté des criminels de sorte que Shay aura une ville sûre pour grandir " Elle répondit en prenant son temps pour s'assurer qu'il savait sérieusement qu'elle envisageait la possibilité.

"Eh bien, j'en suis heureux tu commences quand tu es prête, mais il y a beaucoup de choses donc vous avez besoin d'organiser. Je devine que tu ne l'as pas parlé à Kelly "dit-il avec un air entendu, elle hocha la tête en réponse.  
"Il mérite son mot à dire donc tu as besoin d'en discuter avec lui d'abord. Ensuite, il y a la question de savoir quoi faire avec Shay, c' est une grosse affaire de laisser ton bébé avec quelqu'un. Je ne veux pas en entendre davantage à ce sujet jusqu'à ce que tu aies eu le temps d'y penser et de parler à travers nous allons le figurer dehors "il a conseillé qui sonne exceptionnellement sage.

"Merci" Erin dit, elle a toujours fait confiance à son jugement et cela n'a pas été différente.

"Voilà je suis là pour" Il a dit avec un sourire.

«Je sais, parfois j'oublie comment c'est bon de parler avec toi" Elle a dit frottant le dos de Shay pour essayer de garder son sommeil. Il est clair que Shay pensait qu'elle manquait quelque chose.

«Est-elle réveillée?" Il a demandé en remarquant immédiatement l'attention de changement d'Erin pour le bébé quand elle a montré le moindre signe au réveil.

"Ouais, je pense qu'elle veut te dire bonjour" Erin répondit dé-clipsant le transporteur, elle a enlevé Shay et lui tendit à grand-père Hank.

"Elle devient grande" Il a commenté, il ne l'avait pas tenue depuis son lancement il y a quinze jours.

"Elle l'est vraiment, les médecins sont très heureux avec elle" Elle était particulièrement fier de sa fille.

"Bon, maintenant ramener la chez elle au lit" Il a dit lui remettant le bébé.

"Nous allons parler bientôt» répondit Erin avant de quitter Hank seul dans son bureau. Le voyage en voiture jusqu'à la maison était calme, Shay pouvait pas aider mais s'endormir même si elle n'était seulement à cinq minutes en voiture. Erin a décidé de penser à son retour au travail plus au sérieux, puis en discuter avec à Kelly après son quart de travail le vendredi soir, elle faisait cuire le dîner et parler correctement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Translated by Blackwidow88Legolas90**

* * *

Vendredi est arrivé assez rapidement, Erin a préféré rester à l'intérieur trouvant qu'il faisait trop froid pour sortir. Elle détestait habiller Shay de plusieurs couches car cela restreignait son mouvement et elle devenait grincheux si elle ne pouvait pas s'apaiser elle-même en mettant son poing dans sa bouche. Elles ont eu une journée tranquille, Shay était heureuse tant qu'il y avait de la musique à jouer et Erin a finalement réussi à terminer sa couverture au crochet. Kelly est arrivé à la maison tandis que Erin était encore en train de préparer le dîner, donc il a donné à Shay un bain, puis l'a mise au lit. Ils ont parlé tranquillement jusqu'à ce que le dîner fut prêt et l'apporta à la table pour manger.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Il a demandé en sachant qu'elle a toujours fondé des discussions sérieuses avec son repas préféré.

«J'aime le fait que tu me connaisses si bien» répondit-elle en secouant la tête. Il était triste, mais c'est vrai qu'elle n' avait jamais pensé d'elle-même comme étant digne d'une telle relation étonnante.

«Je ne te connais pas assez bien pour savoir ce que tu penses" Il a dit sachant qu'elle hésitait parce qu'elle avait prédit qu'il ne serait pas d'accord avec tout ce qu'elle avait l'intention.

«Je veux retourner au travail" Erin a répondu sachant qu'il n'y avait aucun intérêt à retarder davantage.

"Vraiment?" Il a demandé pas sûr qu'elle était sérieux.

«Oui», répondit-elle avec un grand degré de certitude, elle avait clairement pensé à travers.

"Es-tu sûr? Tu n'as pas vraiment passé du temps loin de Shay», a déclaré Kelly essayant d'être la voix de la raison

«Je sais que je vais lui manquer, je vais devoir trouver un endroit vraiment bien de puériculture. Tu as l'air d' après elle quand tu n' es pas sur le transfert ne sera pas toi?" Elle a demandé.

"Bien sûr. Je ne vais pas t' empêcher de retourner au travail, mais je pense que tu doit être sûr. Pourquoi ne sortons-nous pas une nuit et trouver quelqu'un pour garder Shay?" Il suggéra.

"Une marche d'essai pour voir comment je gère la séparation?" Erin a demandé, si elle n'avait vraiment pas passé plus d'une heure sans Shay au cours des derniers mois.

"Quelque chose comme ça» Il a répondu ignorant si elle aimait l'idée.

«D'accord, je vais organiser quelque chose pour la semaine prochaine" Elle a accepté.

«Je ne pense pas que ce sera un problème" Il a dit sonnant confiant, elle ne savait pas s'il était honnête ou tout simplement soutenant.

"Nous allons voir" Elle a dit mettant ainsi fin à la conversation. Ils mangèrent en silence pendant un moment puis ont discuté d'un sauvetage que Kelly avait fait.

"Tu es sûre que tu seras d'accord?" Erin a demandé à nouveau en sachant qu'elle avait bombardé Dawson avec beaucoup d'informations au cours des dernières minutes.

"Nous allons bien, et j'ai ton numéro alors ne t' inquiètes pas" Dawson a confirmé, elle avait été plus que disposés à garder Shay.  
«Appelle-moi si tu as besoin" Erin a ajouté pendant que Kelly la tirait physiquement à travers la porte.

«Je le ferais» Dawson a dit avant de fermer la porte.

"Tu veux toujours retourner au travail?" Kelly vérifiait, il ne voulait pas être méchant, mais elle avait l'air déjà stressée, et ils ne sont même pas sortir de l'immeuble.

"Absolument" Erin a répondu, même si elle se sentait en conflit, elle ne voulait pas le montrer.

Ils ont fait leur chemin vers le restaurant et Kelly semblait de ne pas remarquer quand Erin a pris son téléphone pour la salle de bain. Elle se tenait dans la cabine à débattre si oui ou non elle devrait appeler Dawson. Elle se sentait comme si elle était en retrait, les mains tremblantes ridiculement alors qu'elle tenait son téléphone. Il a fallu quelques minutes, mais finalement, elle se persuada que Shay serait bien, Dawson était une ambulancière tout à fait capable après tout. Avec cette pensée en tête elle est revenue à la table. Kelly savait qu'elle avait du mal, mais savait aussi qu'elle était celle qui voulait retourner au travail.

"Elle ira bien» dit-il incapable de supporter la façon douloureuse Erin avait l'air.

«Je sais» répondit-elle en essayant dur de sourire.

"Nous pouvons rentrer à la maison si vous voulez" Il a suggéré.

«Non», a déclaré Erin avec détermination.

Erin a lutté parfois, mais a réussi à passer à travers le reste du dîner sans même regarder son téléphone. Elle savait Kelly était son essai quand il a suggéré qu'ils vont faire une promenade. Il ne se retourna pas être une mauvaise idée, les lumières de la ville faite pour une belle vue. Ils ont parlé de petites choses stupides, des saveurs de crème glacée et les affiches qu'ils avaient eu sur leur  
murs de la chambre de grandir. Enfin Kelly était convaincu que Erin serait en mesure de gérer un jour de retour au travail et ils sont rentrés chez eux. Dawson avait eu une soirée facile avec Shay dormant la moitié de la temps.

"Elle était incroyable, me faisant presque en vouloir un" Dawson a dit, elle avait envisagé la  
possibilité d'avoir un bébé une fois qu'elle a épousé Casey et le temps avec Shay était super pratique.

"Bien" Erin dit essayant de paraître intéressée, elle a attendu que Kelly ait pris Shay de Dawson alors elle lui dit au revoir avant qu'elle ne laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Erin savait maintenant qu'elle était capable, mais le voulait-elle vraiment? La ville avait besoin d'elle, mais Shay avait besoin d'elle davantage. Peut-être qu'elle devrait laisser un peu plus de temps.

La chose préférée d'Erin était de se lever le matin et de trouver Kelly jouant en silence avec Shay. Elle serait calme et encore si elle pouvait les regarder pendant un certain temps, Shay saisit ses doigts et coups de pied contre sa poitrine. Ils sourirent tous les deux et ont tiré des visages, Kelly menant alors Shay a essayé de le copier.  
Erin savait qu'il l'a fait pour qu'elle puisse obtenir un sommeil supplémentaire, mais il était trop parfait pour manquer. Jamais elle ne se sentait si complète, elle avait un homme étonnant qui ferait tout pour elle et un bébé parfait, heureux et en bonne santé. Finalement, Shay avait faim et Erin allait annoncer qu'elle était réveillée. Elle nourrissait Shay tandis que Kelly a fait le petit déjeuner, où ils mangeaient plus dans le lit pendant que Shay s'agita entre eux.

"Qu'avez-vous prévu pour la journée?" Kelly a demandé d'essayer d'être intéressé par sa vie de la maison certes ennuyeux.

«Peut-on venir à la caserne de pompiers avec toi?" Elle a demandé, elle n' avait rien de prévu pour la journée et était malade de la télévision pendant la journée.

"Bien sûr" Il a accepté.

Il garda Shay alors Erin se prépara après ils ont échangé, il les précipita hors de la maison avec déjà cinq minutes de retard. Erin lui restait à faire un appel nominal, alors qu'elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour voir ce qui se passait. En dépit du fait qu'elle a passé au moins trois jours par semaine à la caserne des pompiers, ils ont réussi à avoir encore des histoires sur Shay à chaque étaient donc une famille Erin n'avait pas l'esprit passant Shay au-dessus et réglant pour rattraper son retard sur les ragots, elle savait que dès que Shay avait besoin d'être nourri ou changé, elle serait de retour.

Après le déjeuner, Erin a pris Shay pour une promenade et a fini derrière son ancien bureau. L'unité des renseignements ont travaillé dur pour éliminer les fauteurs de troubles avant les manifestations qui ne manqueraient pas de se produire pendant le procès d'un membre du conseil municipal corrompu. Il y avait tant de gens qui avaient inondé la ville au cours des derniers jours dont ils avaient besoin pour la recherche dans les registres de l'hôtel pour ceux qui ont des dossiers sur les arrestations de protestation. Erin a été surpris par le nombre de personnes qui semblaient flotter entre protestations, apparemment là pour faire du mal plutôt que de se présenter à une cause. Même avec la liste divisée entre l'équipe, il était encore un travail long et fastidieux. Comme ils travaillaient l'équipe a parlé de récentes arrestations, presque en essayant de rendre Erin jalouse. Il aurait travaillé si Shay n'avait pas rejoint leur conversation avec le babillage.


	3. Chapter 3

**Translated by Blackwidow88Legolas90**

* * *

"Elle va parler assez tôt" Antonio a commenté.

"Une fois qu'ils commencent, ils ne cessent jamais" Olinsky ajouté. Erin hocha la tête, mais continua à travailler trop concentré sur la personne sur laquelle faisait des recherches. Il avait assisté à vingt-sept manifestations au cours de la dernière année et avait été arrêté neuf fois pour comportement violent. Il pourrait bien être l'étincelle qui a tourné la protestation pacifique à quelque chose de plus. Erin changea son nom et le fichier pour Voight puis est retourné à la caserne des pompiers. Tout le monde était sur un appel donc elle alluma la télévision pour voir s'il y avait un incendie sur les nouvelles. Les titres avaient déjà défiler une fois quand elle a entendu quelqu'un frapper à la porte de la cuisine, elle n'était généralement pas verrouillée alors elle se leva pour enquêter. Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir Katie debout avec ses mains pleines de sacs d'épicerie.

"Bonjour?" Erin salua en se demandant ce que Katie faisait en ville et pourquoi elle ne s'était pas arrêté pour rencontrer Shay.

"Erin! Salut! Je me suis arrêté aux magasins sur le chemin entre ici et l'aéroport" Katie a expliqué en plaçant les sacs sur le banc avant de se tourner pour avoir un meilleur regard sur le bébé Shay.

"Kelly n'a pas mentionné que tu venais visiter" Erin dit encore un peu confus.

«Je voulais que ce soit une surprise, je vais faire le dîner pour tout le monde, puis obtenir un moment avec lui pour venir rencontrer Shay" Katie a expliqué clairement heureux de voir le bébé.

"Cela a du sens" Erin a accepté sachant Kelly serait ravie d'avoir sa sœur de retour en ville.

«Au moins, maintenant, je ne dois pas attendre pour la voir" Katie dit clairement excité.

"Non, tu n'as pas à attendre" Erin dit regardant Shay sur le transporteur, elle avait dormi, mais cela ne l'a pas embêter quand elle a été placée dans les bras de sa tante. Shay avait passé assez de temps étant passé autour d'eux qu'elle ne semblait pas dérangé par des étrangers.

"Elle est si mignonne" Katie s'exclama d'aimer ses bras et les jambes de bébé joufflu.

"Je pense certainement aussi" Erin a répondu.

«Je peux la garder durant de la semaine si tu veux passer du temps avec Kelly" Katie a offert.

"Ce serait formidable, je te le ferai savoir" Erin dit, Kelly avait été extasié sur un film, mais a refusé de le voir seul. Si elle leva les yeux quand il était sur qu'ils pourraient passer du temps ensemble pendant que Katie passait du temps avec Shay.

"Bien sûr. Où est tout le monde?" Katie demanda soudain en remarquant que la salle habituellement bondé était vide.

«Ils sont sur un appel, ils devraient être bientôt de retour " Erin répond avec optimisme.

«Je vais cuisiner alors, ils n'aiment pas avoir à attendre" Katie a déclaré redonnant Shay à Erin.

"Sentir libre" Erin a accepté plus que prêt à manger quoi que ce soit que Katie cuisine. Peu de temps après un arôme merveilleux rempli la salle où tout le monde est arrivé, presque comme si l'odeur les avait attirés en arrière. Erin regarda Katie et Kelly s'étreindre et ont parlé au cours du dîner. La nourriture était incroyable et tout le monde avec impatience dit à Katie qu'elle devrait planifier des repas surprises plus souvent. Katie a promis s'arrêter à nouveau si elle était en ville pour la semaine. Après le dîner, ils ont déposé Katie pas loin de la maison de parents puis ils rentraient chez eux.

"J'ai passé quelque temps au travail aujourd'hui, avec Shay. Je pensais que je pourrais essayer de voir si je peux l'emmener avec moi quelques matins par semaine. Lentement revenir dans les choses" Erin a partagé pendant qu'ils travaillaient ensemble pour laver Shay.

"Cela sonne bien, qu'est-ce que Voight pense?" Il a demandé en rinçant le savon de ses cheveux avec facilité.

«Je ne l'ai pas eu la chance de lui parler, mais je vais le faire" dit-elle avec la serviette prête.

«Si tu es heureuse, je suis heureux» Il a dit en embrassant sa tête alors qu'il tendait Shay au-dessus.

"Si Shay est heureuse alors nous sommes heureux" convient Erin. «Puis-je avoir ses vêtements?" Elle a demandé de le suivre dans la chambre. Une fois que Shay fut habillé et nourri ils l'ont mis au lit.

"C'était agréable de voir Katie" Kelly murmura-t-il en réarrangeant ses oreillers.

"Ouais, elle se porte volontaire pour garder Shay si tu veux continuer à regarder ce film» répondit-elle en posant sa tête sur sa poitrine.

"Ce serait génial" Il est d'accord avec un bâillement.

"Nous allons trouver quand dans la matinée." Elle a accepté avant de fermer ses yeux.

Dans la matinée, Kelly était aussi impatient de voir le film. Erin a accepté aussi longtemps qu'il a appelé Katie et organisé avec elle. Ils ont passé la matinée à faire du shopping, puis ont eu un après-midi tranquille. Katie est arrivé tôt, ce qui a donné Kelly beaucoup de temps de courir avec elle à travers tout ce qu'il pouvait penser quand il est venu à Shay. Erin a émergé de la salle de bain vêtue d'une robe qu'il avait jamais vu auparavant, il était un peu plus approprié que ses vêtements habituels et a fait la majeure partie de la variation de la taille des seins.  
Kelly l'a complimenté, a alors attendu son interrogatoire à Katie, une fois qu'elle était satisfaite que Shay serait entre de bonnes mains, ils ont pu partir. Le cinéma était presque vide alors Erin n'a pas hésité à poser des questions quand l'intrigue de film est devenu trop compliqué à suivre. Kelly était tout aussi confus. Une fois qu'elle a perdu la trace de ce que le personnage principal essayait de réaliser elle se blottit plus près de Kelly et essaya de ne pas tomber endormi. Le film a pris fin et ils ont fait leur chemin dans l'air froid de la nuit, il était très efficace pour effacer les traces de la somnolence. Au moment où ils rentraient chez eux, ils étaient bien éveillé. Katie les comblait sur chaque détail et ensuite les a quitté hâte de rentrer à la maison pour dormir.

"Cela a été amusant" Kelly a dit avec un verre d'eau.

«J' était en train de tomber endormi mais maintenant je ne suis même pas fatigué» répondit Erin.

«Je suis sûr que nous pourrions penser à quelque chose à faire» Dit-il en tirant sa compagne plus proche avant de l'embrasser doucement.

«Je vais vérifier Shay" Elle a promis. Il soupira, il avait attendu des mois, quelques minutes de plus ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

"Endormi?" Il a demandé que son retour.

«Oui» répondit-elle avant de lancer une série de baisers.

«T'ai-je dit à quel point je l'aime cette robe?" Il l'a interrogé en reculant pour l'admirer.

«Tu as fait» répondit-elle.

"Eh bien, elle est super et tout, mais tu as l'air mieux sans elle »dit-il en atteignant environ le zip. Erin rit alors qu'il lui enlevait la robe.

"Donc, ce qui est mieux?" Elle a demandé une fois la robe avait disparu.

"Oui" Il hocha la tête.

"Que dis-tu de ça?" Elle se demande alors qu'elle tirait sa chemise sur sa tête.

"Encore mieux" Il a accepté la soulever facilement.

"Canapé" Erin a chargé.

"Pourquoi?" Il a demandé changeant d' itinéraire prévu.

"Elle pourrait être endormi, mais c'est toujours bizarre" Elle a expliqué.

"Okay" Il est d'accord, l'emplacement ne le dérangeait pas.

"Bonjour" Kelly murmura avant la réveiller avec un baiser.

"Bonjour" Erin marmonna dos.

«Désolé, elle a faim" Il a dit plaçant Shay sur la poitrine d'Erin. Shay tirait un visage Erin  
immédiatement reconnu son visage avant de pleurer.

"C'est bon" Elle a dit assise. «Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour le petit déjeuner?" Elle a demandé une fois Shay était heureuse d'être nourri.

"Tout ce que vous voulez" Il a répondu avec un sourire.

"Pancakes?" Elle a demandé avec un regard plein d'espoir.

"Bien sûr," dit-il en se levant et se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Une fois que Shay était rassasiée Erin l'a mise sur le dos au lit et s'est ensuite dirigée vers la cuisine. Alors que son premier instinct était de déclarer un danger pour la sécurité, elle est venue apprécier la cuisine torse nu de Kelly. Ils ont parlé alors qu' il terminait la cuisson, puis se mirent à manger.

«Je vais discuter avec Voight», a déclaré Erin.

"Il sera très heureux de vous revoir, même si cela signifie avoir Shay autour ainsi" Kelly a répondu en soutien.

"Tu as raison" Elle a dit en se levant et prenant leurs assiettes.

«Cela arrive plus souvent" Il a ajouté avec un rire.

«Je vais prendre une douche" dit-elle s'arrêtant à la table pour l'embrasser avant de faire son chemin vers la salle de bains. Kelly avait changé et habillé Shay et avait une seule conversation unilatérale sur les meilleurs aliments pour le petit déjeuner. Ils ont échangé les rôles et Kelly était prêt en peu de temps.

«Je vais vous déposer sur le chemin" Il offrait, il n'a pas pris le temps de réaliser que l'une de ses fonctions en tant que père était de les emmener hors de la porte. Erin était toujours à penser qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose, mais une fois que la porte était fermée, il a refusé de la laisser retourner à l'intérieur.

"Que fais-tu aujourd'hui?" Elle a demandé se rendant compte de son quart de travail ne pas commençait avant ce soir.

«Je vais vérifier avec Casey, nous reconstruisons la cuisine d'une salle de l'église qui a été brûlé par des idiots d'adolescents. Casey est en charge" Il grogna, au travail, ils étaient égaux, mais lorsqu'il se agissait des projets de construction Casey a tiré le meilleur de son statut d'expert et fait bosser tout le monde dessus.

"Cela à l'air amusant" Elle a répondu comme si elle est tirée vers le haut sur le devant du District 21. Il a fallu quelques instants pour Erin pour transférer Shay de son siège de voiture vers le porte-bébé, mais alors qu'elle se dirigeait dans le bâtiment.

"Détective, c'est agréable de vous voir" Platt l'a accueilli.

"Bonjour" Erin a répondu en direction de l'escalier.

"Lindsay!" Halstead s'écria comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des semaines.

«J'étais ici l'autre jour" Elle a rappelé.

«Que veux-tu je ne te manque pas?" Il a demandé.

"Eh bien non. Voight est occupé?" Elle a demandé en remarquant que la porte de son bureau était fermée.

"Ouais, il parle avec le commandant"l'a informé Halstead.

«D'accord, que puis-je faire pour vous aider?" Elle demanda vivement de ne pas vouloir se tenir autour et attendre.

"Bien sûr, je vais t'informer ce que nous avons jusqu'à présent" Il a accepté. Elle était au courant de tout et avait même suggéré quelques approches alternatives lorsque le commandant a quitté le bureau de Voight.

"Détectives Lindsay, agréable de vous voir" Le commandant a commenté.

"Je vous remercie, Monsieur» répondit-elle. Une fois que le commandant l'ait quitté, elle laissa Voight organiser l'équipe avant qu'elle ne le rejoigne dans son bureau.

"Que puis-je faire pour toi aujourd'hui?" Il a demandé.

«Je voulais vous parler de faire un peu de travail de bureau quelques matins par semaine" Erin dit avec confiance

"Avec Shay" a-t-elle ajouté.

"Bien sûr, cela ne me dérange pas tant qu'elle n'est pas un obstacle" Il a accepté, de ce qu'il avait vu le bébé a passé la plupart de son temps à dormir.

"Elle ne sera pas" Erin promis.

"Quand veux-tu commencer?" Il a demandé.

"En fait, je viens de parler avec Halstead et nous avons eu une idée sur l'utilisation du tatouage. Alors maintenant, essentiellement" Elle a répondu.

«Allez-y, informez-moi de ce que vous avez avec" Il a dit, pendant qu'elle se leva pour quitter le bureau.

"Je le ferais" répondit-elle. Il a fallu quelques instants pour informer Halstead et Atwater sur son plan, mais assez tôt, ils étaient sur leur chemin à l'hôpital avec un artiste composite. Au lieu de suivre l'attaquant sur la base de ses regards, qui avait été obscurci par son capot et l'obscurité, elle avait prévu d'utiliser son tatouage. Il ne fonctionne que si la victime se souvenait de façon suffisamment détaillée. Espérons que l'artiste serait en mesure d'esquisser le tatouage qu'elle pourrait alors essayer de faire correspondre avec un dans le système. Ce fut un grand plan, mais si oui ou non on a travaillé était une question tout à fait différente. Erin a travaillé à son ordinateur en attendant que les deux jeunes officiers reviennent.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Halstead demanda alors qu'il marchait de retour, Lindsay tenait le coin d'une couverture dans sa bouche.

"J'allaite Shay" Lindsay a répondu en continuant à taper avec une main tandis que son autre lieu la couverture pour qu'elle puisse parler.

"Juste comme ça?" Halstead interrogé étonné.

«Oui» répondit-elle en essayant de se concentrer sur l'ordinateur.

"Comment ça marche?" Il a demandé à l'évidence trop fasciné de constater combien elle était occupée.

«Je desserre l'une des sangles, déboutonne ma chemise, débride mon soutien-gorge et fourre mon sein dans sa bouche"

Lindsay a répondu d'un ton neutre, sans lever les yeux. Ruzek ricana de son bureau.

"C'est génial", a annoncé Halstead.

"Ouais" Elle a répondu, en voulant l'information sur le tatouage. Enfin Halstead s'arrêta en la fixant et lui tendit les artistes dessin. Erin a commencé à chercher à travers la base de données en espérant que l'attaquant avait été arrêté auparavant. Il a fallu un certain temps et la plupart de l'unité est sorti pour une pause déjeuner alors que Halstead et Lindsay sont restés. Elle était près d'obtenir une correspondance sur le tatouage, ou au moins près d'avoir recherché la base de données entière, quand elle s'est figée. Shay avait cessé quelques instants auparavant et maintenant une chaleur humide se propageait à travers la poitrine de Erin. Erin tendit la couverture et baissa les yeux pour évaluer les dégâts, Shay avait décidé qu'elle n'a pas vraiment besoin de la seconde moitié de son déjeuner.  
En procédant rapidement elle avait son tiroir ouvert et enlevait des lingettes pour bébé à un rythme alarmant, elle nettoyait autant qu'elle pouvait avant de retirer Shay du support. Halstead observait attentivement son bureau mais a rapporté ses sens quand elle tendit Shay pour qu'il la prenne.  
Erin a nettoyé comme elle le pouvait, certaines d'entre elles a atteint sa chemise maintenant elle avait un patch humide sur son sein gauche. Elle a enlevé le transporteur et l'accrocha sur le dos de la chaise avant de reprendre Shay. Avec un chiffon sur son épaule, elle fit son rot à l'enfant adéquatement avant de continuer à travailler.


End file.
